$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {3} & {0} \\ {4} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {4} \\ {3} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}+{-1} & {3}+{3} & {0}+{4} \\ {4}+{3} & {-2}+{4} & {-2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {6} & {4} \\ {7} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$